Animal Attraction
Synopsis Xena, on Argo, Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice, seen from a distance, are walking on a snowy road. Joxer and Amarice are a fair distance ahead of Xena and Gabrielle. Joxer and Amarice talk. Joxer keeps looking back at Gabrielle, and Amarice says if she ever acts like that, kill her. Gabrielle is uncomfortable with Joxer's glances. She says something about it and wakes Xena, who has been dozing in the saddle. Xena and Gabrielle talk a little about Joxer and Xena's sleeping habits. Xena dozes back off. A weird noise startles everyone. Xena snaps to and charges forward on Argo, with Gabrielle running behind. Amarice joins in, Joxer follows. Xena finds a big brown horse raising a ruckous because his foot is caught in a trap. Xena throws a rope around the horse and tries to calm him. When Gabrielle arrives, she and the horse commune or something, and Xena tells Gabrielle to talk to the animal to calm him while Xena frees him from the trap. They take the horse with them. They arrive in a town and head for the stables. They put the horses up. A cowboy appears and tells them no weapons are allowed in the town. Amarice says well, so, hey, this is Xena, who's got the guts to take her weapons? A woman in chaps and a cowboy hat appears and says she does. She pulls out a sword. The woman and Xena fight. Xena takes her down, then offers her a hand up. Seems she and Xena and old friends, and her name is Talia. They "rode" together. Talia is the Sheriff if this town. Xena says she's hungry for raspberry jam and raw fish, and she and Talia head for a bar. In the bar, the deputy shows up with a dagger which belonged to Darcon, and the deputy resigns because he is scared. Talia says Xena can't help her in this matter. Amarice goes the hot springs the town happens to have. She knocks a guy into a big tub and nearly drowns him. She pulls him up and gives him mouth-to-mouth and he revives. Lots of looks between Amarice and the guy. Joxer comes in and realizes the guy is his friend Arman; they chat, and then Amarice falls down. The guys laugh at her and Amarice curses at them. The guys get massages and complain about Amarice while Amarice watches Xena and Gabrielle in spas and she complains about Arman and Joxer. Gabrielle and Xena talk a little about Xena's not feeling well. Gabrielle suggests a second opinion. Xena goes to a healer, who tells her she's in excellent health except that she's pregnant. Xena looks shocked. She attacks the healer and calls him a quack. She says she hasn't been with anyone in a very long time and that she's a "love free zone" and there's no way she could be pregnant. Joxer and Gabrielle talk about handling apples and fight over a bag that Joxer wants to carry for his beloved. They spill the apples. Xena examines her stomach, calls the doctor a quack again. Gabrielle takes the horse an apple. Argo talks to the horse but the horse doesn't want anything to do with Gabrielle. She leaves the apple. Arman goes to the stable and talks to Gabrielle about Amarice. Gabrielle says Amarice's pride was hurt, and suggests flowers. Xena smells flowers, looks at a teddy bear, and puts it down. Arman tells Gabrielle he's going to talk to Amarice. Gabrielle wraps up her foot and limps around, trying to gain empathy with the horse and his sore foot. Talia and Xena talk about Xena's helping Talia with Darkon. Xena learns Darcon is Talia's husband. Talia says she doesn't love him anymore, but she once did. Xena says the trouble has to end and Talia needs help. Talia tells Xena she doesn't want her help, and she especially doesn't want the help of a pregnant Warrior Princess. They discuss Xena's pregnancy symptoms. Xena goes to a bar and orders milk. She talks to Amarice a little about Arman. Xena leaves. On her way out, she sees Arman and tells him if he hurts Amarice she'll have his hide. Arman goes to Amarice with flowers. Amarice says no one has ever given her anything like that before. Arman says Amarice needs a man to protect her and Amarice freaks. They argue. They kiss. Joxer comes in the bar, looking for Gabrielle. Amarice punches Joxer. Amarice and Arman argue some more. Gabrielle continues to attempt to commune with the horse. Talia gets on her white horse and rides off. Xena talks to Argo and tells her she is pregnant and she has no idea how it happened. "Gabrielle's gonna freak," she says. Xena talks to Arman. Arman tells Xena he kissed Amarice. Amarice thinks romance means weakness. Xena tells Aramn that "Any fool can risk his life. It takes a hero to risk his heart." Arman returns to Amarice in the bar. Xena vomits. Amarice and Arman talk. They argue. Joxer comes in looking for Xena. Gabrielle is with the horse. Xena enters and watches Gabrielle with the horse. Joxer, Amarice, and Arman come in, and everyone is talking at once, it's very noisy, the horse is quite upset, and Gabrielle is asking everyone to be quiet. Xena keeps muttering "I'm pregnant" louder and louder and finally yells it out over top of everyone else's chatter. Dead silence. Gabrielle looks totally stunned. Gabrielle asks when and who. Xena says she doesn't know. Xena says there's life within her and it's good. Xena and Gabrielle hug. Gabrielle says congratulations. Amarice and Xena hug. Joxer says he always wanted to be an uncle. Joxer says that Darcon is on his way into town and Talia can't be found. Xena says it's up to them to protect the town. Amarice and Arman, guarding the rear flank, talk some more. Amarice tells Arman her feelings scare her. They kiss. Gabrielle and Xena arm themselves, chakram and sais at the ready. They wait. Gabrielle asks Xena again who the father is. She says she finds it hard to believe that Xena doesn't know who the father is. Gabrielle suggests Ares. Xena says no. Gabrielle asks about Hercules. No answer; instead the sound of hooves and thunder and the ground shaking as the "gang" rides into town. Talia walks out into the middle of the street. Darcon says Hi Honey, I'm home. Talia and Darcon face off. Darkon's men scatter. Xena watches. Talia and Darcon face off still. Xena watches. Talia and Darcon throw knives at each other, which miss. They pull their swords and fight. A guy with a crossbow appears on a roof and Xena tosses her Super Chakram at him. Talia and Darcon fight. Gabrielle takes on two bad guys in the alley. Talia and Darcon fight. Xena grabs a guy with a crossbow and takes him down. Talia and Darcon fight. Gabrielle does a cool flip during her fighting. But she gets hit on the head and knocked down. Arman and Amarice come to her rescue. Gabrielle sees another bad guy with a torch running in the direction of the barn. Gabrielle goes after him, and tries to talk to him, telling him not to torch the barn. The horse breaks down the barn doors and knocks over the bad man. Talia and Darcon fight. Xena watches. She unhooks her chakram, fingers twitching. Talia and Darcon fight. Talia takes down Darcon, tells him it's up to the jduge now. Amarice and Arman kiss as Amarice packs up her stuff. Gabrielle halters the horse. They have a new horse, a new "family" to take back to Greece with them. Xena and Gabrielle ride out of town without Joxer or Amarice. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Jennifer Sky as Amarice * Alison Bruce as Talia * David Te Rare as Darcon * Mfundo Morrison as Arman * John Smith as Stablehand * Michael Howell as Deputy * Ric Chan as Healer * Norman Potts as Gang Member * John Lawler as Barkeeper Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * Although The Rabbit Died, No other animals were harmed during the production of this motion picture.